


A Second to Reconsider

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Comfort, Curiosity, Death, Drabble Collection, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Innocence, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, Memory Related, Revelations, Secrets, Some Humor, Stolen Moments, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Yes. Drabbles. I've done it. I'm so proud of myself.100 words each.  \ ° × ° /  Onto the next.





	1. [Rockman Classic] Before the Scientist Rebelled

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly regret and encounters. Fun right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wily most likely has a soft spot for robots in comparison to humans I believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock and Roll is a year and how many months here? So, I'm pretty sure they're not used to human interaction in this case.

"What are you two looking at?" Dr. Wily glared at twin units standing meters away. His foul mood had yet to dissipate after today's ceremony.

 

"Humans are strange." They said simultaneously, causing Dr. Wily to laugh.

 

"Yes." Dr. Wily sat straight. "Yes they are _._ "

 

"What will you be making now?" Rock inquired. Dr. Wily sighed, "I need to invest."

 

"On what?" Roll continued, "can we help?"

 

For that split second, Dr. Wily actually considered it but then... "No. This is a personal project."

 

"You two should go back." Dr. Wily shooed them away, smiling. "You wouldn't want Thomas to worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Rock and Roll are completely harmless...
> 
> Just wait for a few more months and...
> 
> Is the period really called Wily Wars or is that what the incident is called?


	2. [Rockman X] Simulation vs Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockman X isn't really well-liked in the beginning. Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since X stayed in the capsule for 100 years, the android is pretty used to simulation tests.

**Training sequence concluded.**

 

"Why do you like fighting Vava?"

 

'Not _him_ again.' Vile groaned, glancing at his **94%** score. "Shouldn't you be with Zero?"

 

The archetype frowned, "I think Zero hates me."

 

"Because you hesitate too much." Vile rolled his eyes, "Simulation room?"

 

"Zero's orders." The B-Class Hunter sighed.

 

"Hurry up then." Vile stood on the side, watching the pacifist enter his previous simulation test.

 

**Mission Start!**

 

'What the?!' Vile checked X's specs once more, but whatever he's seeing is X's quick analytical skills.

 

**Training sequence concluded.**

 

" **100%** What's your-?!" X should've seen the punch coming. [Vile is pretty competitive.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Vile got pissed at X perfecting the tests.


	3. [Rockman Zero] The Decision to Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero doesn't do jokes, especially if it involves X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one thinking Zero hadn't once thought of asking X if he'd like to be King again.

"X... Do you want to rule Neo Arcadia again?" The crimson reploid asked, sitting beside his best friend.

 

" _Zero_...." The blue cyber-elf leaned on his shoulder. " _What would you do if I say yes?_ "

 

"Once Ciel restores your body, I will terminate those who oppose your rule." Zero's response caused X to laugh.

 

" _I'm touched_..." X closed his eyes, " _but I don't want to play God anymore. Humans_ _tend to depend_ _on me too much."_

 

"Hmm..." Zero looked at the evening sky, smiling. "the humans won't mind if I keep their God to myself."

 

" _Greedy~_ " X yawned. " _Let's go home._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X just wants to help... And Zero is there to help?


	4. [Rockman Classic] Thoughts of Justified Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother Blues comforting Rock in the thought of attempted Murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of murder crossed in Rock's mind once and it's during Rockman 7.

"If you're tired, take a break." The red android advised, watching the blue bomber. "No one's going to judge you Rock."

 

"It's not that simple, Blues." Rock covered his face with both hands, exhaling. "People see me as a symbol of hope."

 

"The title of **Rockman** weighs heavily on your shoulder. I get that." Blues rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, "However, you're not omnipotent. You're simply doing what you think is right."

 

"But Blues..." Rock turned his head towards his older brother. "I nearly shot Wily."

 

"And yet you didn't" Blues pointed out, "so stop worrying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blues worries in his own way.


	5. [Rockman X] Someone's Destructive Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma's reason for taking X away from Zero in regards to mentorship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero's torn between following his internal directive and external directive.
> 
> Also, X is a friend who needs training... and protection.

"What are you two doing?" Sigma entered the Training room.

 

"S-sigma." The blue android struggled, turning his head towards the Commander's area. "T-training."

 

"Yeah..." The crimson android agreed as he looked down on his pinned prey.

 

"Zero." Sigma ordered and the hunter slowly got off his student. Zero watched X gasped for air, causing to Sigma frown. "Is there anything peculiar on X by any chance?"

 

"None." Zero looked back at him as X sat up.

 

"For a second... I thought he'd snap my neck." X coughed.

 

"He won't.." Sigma reassured, mentally taking note to transfer X to his wing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma should've seen this coming - X and Zero had inevitably become 'friends' in the span of months.


	6. [Rockman Zero] The Late Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero looked over towards Copy X...
> 
>  
> 
> ...and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMZ3: Copy X vs Zero
> 
> Original X is in the background, searching for Weil.

" _Z-zero?_ " The blue reploid stuttered.  _"I wasn't joking. It's never too la-late to join the right s-side._ "

 

"What an idiot." Dr. Weil cackled as Omega observed the battle.

 

[Omega could go there as support... but that wasn't tactical because there was an unknown presence looming the area.]

 

" _Sorry..._ " Zero apologized,  _"I couldn't help myself._ "

 

" _I_ _f you had invited me without the history of murdering innocent reploids, opted to consider Ciel's offer to fixing the Energy crisis and trusted your Guardians more_ _..._ " Zero confessed, " _Maybe I'd accept your offer._ "

 

 _"But you didn't..."_ Zero smiled,

 

 _"And I found the_ _real X."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. Copy X's actions in the first game wasn't the smartest move.
> 
> At least Zero met X at the end of the first game.
> 
> o-o


	7. [Rockman Classic] Family Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock and Roll always did have some contrast in opinions. Blues just knows what the doctor's thinking.

"Dr. Light." Roll requested. "Can I have a younger sister?"

 

"C-come again?" Dr. Light didn't see that coming.

 

"Roll wants a sister." Rock repeated his twin's thoughts, "but I think X should be male to prevent people taking advantage of X."

 

"B-but..." Roll states her explanation, "I would like to have a younger sister to balance the male and female ratio in the family. It's quite lonely being the only female."

 

"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Light promised, looking at his children.

 

"Thank you father!" When the twins left, Blues asked. "Androgynous?"

 

"I'm afraid so..." Dr. Light sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacifistic male android with the capability to think and feel...


	8. [Rockman X] Back-up Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are trying to replicate X so much, they gave up and looked at an alternate solution to reploid immortality...
> 
> Zero. [Then, Ciel came back and literally repl-duplicated X.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero died and came back... thrice I think?

"So you're technically immortal if given enough resources?" The crimson hunter tried to grasp the rumor he heard regarding his best friend AKA the new Commander of the 17th Battalion.

 

"Yes Zero. It's not a big deal." The blue android muttered, revising a proposal. "Anyone could do that."

 

"Not as perfect as yours." Zero leaned on his chair. "Come on X. Isn't that why Humans are analyzing you?"

 

"Actually" X chuckled, looking up at his friend. "They're more interested in you."

 

"Because I'm immune to the virus." Zero stated.

 

"Let's say..." X tried to explain, "You have a unique design."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to gap between MMX and MMZ, problems in the circuit replication if I read it right? o-o


	9. [Rockman Zero] Thoughts on Neo Arcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two legendary heroes talk about things they want no one else to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what makes X happy during his rule in Neo Arcadia, considering most of his friends are gone and mavericks are still present.

" _Zero_..." The cyber-elf spoke out, staring at the door. " _My memories in Neo Arcadia are all dreary. It felt more like a prison than a sanctuary._ "

 

"That explains why the Guardians treated me like a plaything." The crimson reploid turned to face his friend, "So X... When I first entered Neo Arcadia, I wanted to exterminate everything in it."

 

" _Why?_ " X looked down at his sleepy friend.

 

"I don't know." Zero shrugged.

 

" _Hmm..."_ X rested his legs on Zero's waist. " _What about now?_ "

 

"Not anymore." Zero yawned.

 

" _Good_." X hummed, " _since that won't be the last time you enter there._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero's destructive tendencies parallel the player's eagerness to finish the mission with S-rank score.


	10. [Rockman Classic] The Odd Name Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock asks an earnest question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who named the Robot Masters again?

"Wait. Before we fight." Rockman raised his hands towards the robot master, "Are you Spike man?"

  
"I'm Needle Man. Not Spike man." The robot master corrected and the blue bomber stared at him dubiously.

  
"Okay then... Needle Man." Rock's voice softened, "Why don't you have needles in your area?"

  
"Well..." Needle Man looked away, "I have _trypanophobia_."

  
[From a distance, one evil scientist face palmed.]

  
"Oh..." Rockman looked down, "Even when you're called Needle Man?"

 

"And you like Rocks because you're called Rockman?" Needle Man raised.

 

"Rocks are fine." Rockman shrugged.

 

"I'm going to kill you now." Needle Man vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Needle Man is a pretty good boss. Not easy to kill unless you have his weakness. :T


	11. [Rockman X] Asking about Zero's Civil Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is honestly curious and has a voice recorder at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship. Something you may regret having, but quite worth your time.

"Zero?" The blue reploid leaned on the table to stare at his friend. "I hear you have a significant other."

 

"Hmm..." Zero continued writing, trying to reach the deadline.

"Does that mean I have to tell your admirers to back off?" X wondered.

"Hmm..." Zero agreed.

"Do I need to give you two space?" X asked.

"Hmm..." Zero grabbed the stamp.

"Should I expect baby reploids from you?" X joked.

"Hmm..." Zero is down to one file.

 

"Thanks Z..." X grinned.

 

"Sure-" As soon as Zero finished his paperwork, he realized his mistake and X dashed off before he screamed.


	12. [Rockman Zero] Dark Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and X are still stuck on finding a perfect solution to ending Humanity...
> 
> While X waits for Phantom and cavalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two don't give a damn anymore.

"Hey X..." Unable to move, Zero watched Omega recover. "Will Dark Elf work?"

" _You can only control reploids_ " The cyber-elf explained as he waited for his Guardians, " _not_ _humans._ "

"How about we-?" Zero looked over his shoulder and X denied. " _No. Neo Arcadia only has seventy percent of the human population_ _. The rest is unknown._ "

"Damn it!" Zero cursed.

 

Omega caught up quickly and inquired. "You want to eradicate Humanity?"

" _Zero_ _started it_ _._ " X frowned while Zero shrugged. "We're tired of monotony."

 

" **What are you talking about?!** " Dr. Weil's voice echoed.

 

" _Master X!_ " Phantom appeared beside X. " _Help has arrived._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that split second, Omega considered switching sides.


	13. [Rockman Classic] Your Creator's Love Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues, Rock and Roll discuss the love life of their creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Light as a workaholic.

"Hey Blues..." Rock started, sitting on the bench beside his sister Roll. "Has Dr. Light ever gotten a lover?"

 

"What?" Blues, who was leaning on the light post, turned his attention away from the glorious sunset.

 

"Now that I think about it..." Roll furrowed her brows, "I have never seen Dr. Light eliciting any attraction towards females and males."

 

"Based on my time with the Doctor..." Blues frowned, "He was too dedicated on his work for love."

 

"Makes sense." Rock agreed. Roll pondered, "Should we set Dr. Light with someone?"

 

"Don't bother." Blues grinned, "I already tried and failed miserably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons why Blues gets banned from Dr. Light's electronic gadgets and devices.


	14. [Rockman X] Your Friend's Reckless Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all stems down to a couple of promise breakers hell-bent on saving each other's life while saving the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After MMX2 I guess?

"It could've been a trap." Zero said as he leaned on the hunter's table. "You could've died and Humanity wouldn't even know any better."

 

"But I'm here and you're alive so the risk was worth it." X continued as he held his cup of Joe. Gazing at his best friend, X smiled. "If you weren't here right now, I'm sure I'd still be doing paperwork."

 

 

"If you're that thankful then do me a favor and don't risk your life for me." Zero sighed.

 

"If you promise you won't die on me... we're even." X took a sip, frowning. "It's cold."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero is unimpressed while X wonders how long his coffee's been sitting on his table.


	15. [Rockman Zero] His Reason for Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is disappointed that there's no reciprocity of feelings between Zero and Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-MMZ2. X wanders around like the phantom he is.

" _Zero?_ " Resting his hands onto the edge of the mattress, a familiar apparition hovered over the bed of the crimson hunter. " _Can I ask about something?_ "

 

"X?" Zero blinked, optical lenses adjusting to the dark.

 

" _I'm curious._ " X leaned, looking down at his brother-in-arms. " _What made you trust Ciel?_ "

 

"She found me" Zero sat up, staring at attentive emerald. "and her motives made sense."

 

" _Is that all?_ " Neither flinched even when their faces were inches apart.

 

"She believed in me.." Zero finalized. "That's it."

 

" _I see._ " X sighed, pulling away. 'Poor Ciel.'

 

"Stay?" Zero suggested.

 

" _Later._ " X promised. 'What now?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero just clings to things familiar to him.


	16. [Rockman Classic] Age and Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock and Blues stare at their incomplete sibling and realize X will be loads taller than they are at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taller as to not alter the entire wiring and mechanisms in their body. O-o

"If X will be made as a teenager, will Dr. Light alter our height?" Rock wondered, sitting on the metal table beside his older brother.

 

"Ask. Though that would mean Roll also has to change her height. You are twin units." Blues mentioned, looking back at their incomplete sibling.

 

"A little taller then?" Rock reconsidered, "Three inches or five?"

 

"Well... I'll have to contact Dr. Wily or Cossack later." Blues decided.

 

"Why?" Rock stared back at Blues, "I don't think you need it."

 

"I am not going to have my siblings taller than me." Blues' statement caused Rock to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blues doesn't trust Dr. Light that much, but to a certain degree.


	17. [Rockman X] Unwarranted Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Vile respects Zero, he decided to tell the guy off on his... Weird habit of hovering over the B-rank hunter.
> 
> He didn't think Zero was... Well. At least Boomer Kuwanger's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17th division doing their thing.

"Come here a sec." Vile dragged Zero to the side and didn't care if Boomer Kuwanger decided to come along.

 

"What is it Vile?" Zero inquired as he was led into the lounge.

 

"It's about the blue rookie." Vile started. "Quit smothering him. It's weird."

 

"Smothering X?" Zero couldn't follow.

 

"You tend to act territorial over X." The reconnaissance reploid stated, understanding Vile's intention.

 

"You're acting like his lover." Vile crossed his arms.

 

"Lover?" Zero blinked and both reploid couldn't believe this was the same reploid female reploids were lusting over.

 

"Well scrap." Vile looked at Boomer, "You tell him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the two reploid never thought of having X (clearly a human watcher) explain what lovers do. Oh boy.


	18. [Rockman Zero] A Copy Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one problem with Copy X and it was the numerous process installations to have Copy X fully incorporate the black boxes Ciel imitated from the real X's design.
> 
> Example: One of the mentioned black boxes' function is connect X to Dr. Light.
> 
> [Dr. Light ain't that dumb as to make this component easy to remove.] o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one fully understood Dr. Light's reason for creating X except the underlying thought...
> 
> ...of defying God.

" _Gross negligence.._ _._ "

 

"Yes." After telling the inherent problem with the Copy, Ciel submitted herself under the will of the rightful Ruler of Neo Arcadia for punishmen-

 

" _Ciel... It's not your fault._ " The cyber-elf's answer made the blonde look up.

 

"It  **is**  m-my fault!" Ciel can't help cry as tears fall, recalling her fallen comrades. "I-if I had only made  **him**  right... They wouldn't have-!"

 

" _At that time_ _, we both knew it was a matter of time before Neo Arcadia brought itself towards anarchy._ " X pets Ciel's head. " _There was no other way around the issue. Copy X must be made._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or Rockman X admitting the fact the officials around him are not fitted to rule and the fact humans have grown too used to his eternal presence in the executive branch.
> 
> [Reference to the humans not rebelling against Harpuia or Copy X's rule, but slightly started resisting when Dr. Weil held the reigns.]


	19. [Rockman Classic] Mistaken as a Grade Schooler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock should've patrolled in his armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock gets that a lot. Forte? He's a douche.

"Hey you!"

 

"Yes?" Rock replied to an elder man.

"What are you doing outside school?" The male frowned.

"I'm a robot. I don't need school." The robot never expected to get tugged by the arm.

 

"Excuses." The man began dragging him to the nearby school. Rock yelled, "Wait! I'm not lying! I am a robot!"

"Tell that to your teacher." The man grumbled and Rock spotted a familiar black robot and cried. "Forte! Help me prove to him that I'm a robot!"

 

"..." The Wilybot stared at him and-

 

*Click!

 

"Forte!" Rock screamed as Forte dashed away after taking a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forte keeps the picture as a memoir. Right. He also showed it to Blues and Roll just to be safe.


	20. [Rockman X] Tear Duct Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Axl visit X after noticing the Android's absence in their two consecutive meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X doesn't want anyone to worry.

 "X..." Zero opened the door, walking inside with Axl. "You okay?"

 

"G-go away." X's voice shook as he hid under his table. "Come back later."

"Uhhh..." Axl walked towards the sound. "Are you crying?"

"No. I'm having a technical problem." X whined as Zero went over the table and crouched down to see X tapping on a data pad with a wire connecting his earpiece. Zero frowned, "You need help."

 

"No I don't-" X didn't expect Zero to grab the other cord and connect it to his helmet's earpiece.

"Done." Zero hummed as X blushed.

 

"Hacker!" X kicked Zero's leg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero, without X's consent, fixed his internal error...
> 
> Or that moment X felt Zero's presence in him for a split second.


	21. [Rockman Zero] Cyber-elf Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is curious.
> 
> Zero thinks X is either bored out of his wits and just waiting for Death or not in his sane mind and willing to risk his life to meet Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X monitors Zero's odd behaviors, not the sexual ones. X doesn't care about that.

" _Zero?_ " The blue cyber-elf asked as he materialized on the table.

" _Can you taste me-?_ " X wondered why his best friend suddenly spat out the liquefied E-crystal.

 

"What the hell X?" Zero coughed, "Don't surprise me like that."

" _I know you're eating cyber-elves._ " X watched the crimson Hunter stare at him. " _So I wanted to know how I'd taste like for curiosity's sake._ "

"Uh..." Zero looked away, "I don't eat cyber-elves..."

" _I just saw you eat one yesterday._ " X crossed his arms.

 

"Oh look! I should do the missions." Zero dashed out of his room, hearing X yell his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero... He may or may not be eating cyber-elves, but are absorbing them like data.


	22. [Rockman Classic] Newest Wilybot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte spilled the beans so casually, the Light household found the thought of another Android foreboding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly speaking, would Zero be capable of decimating majority of the robot masters?
> 
> ...
> 
> It's a fun theory though

"Wait a sec!" Rock exclaimed, having a sudden epiphany while they had a picnic in the park. "When you said X looked simpler than Zero... Does that mean Dr. Wily is making a new robot?!"

 

"Yep." Indifferent, Forte continued munching on the sandwiches Roll prepared. "Zero's probably a girl bot with the long hair."

 

"So X will have a companion?" Roll wondered but then she recalled Dr. Light telling the four of them his fear for X. "What if Zero portrayed all the behavior set Dr. Light didn't want X to have?"

 

...

 

"Shit!" Forte stood up while Blues warped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Blues and Forte ain't risking it. Blues is always prepared for any situation as the oldest robot master.
> 
> Forte? He knows the scrap and pieces his creator can do. Also. He knows he should be worrying when Dr. Wily spends twenty hours every day on the android.


	23. [Rockman X] Number of Zero's Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many. Not when Zero is a killing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X actually doesn't know how to feel here.

The crimson reploid turned to face the sound, charging towards it and ready to cleav-

 

"It's just you, Z."

 

Pausing midway, the hunter heard his opponent say his name and he had to confirm. "X?"

 

"I guess the mission's done then."

 

Recognizing his ex-student, the hunter deactivated his saber and followed the blue hunter.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, unaware of the hunters listed in the mission. "This is an S-class mission."

 

"I don't know." X turned back at him, expression undecipherable. "Maybe Sigma wanted me to witness something."

 

"Wha-!?" Zero understood what and X continued walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero doesn't like having his friends see him in battle. They tend to... Get scared of him.


	24. [Rockman Zero] Two Zero(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Omega has the memories of Zero, Omega would be pissed to see X hanging out with a fake....
> 
> Even if said-fake is the original in a fake body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X pampering Zero with attention.

"X..." Omega observed the blue apparition trailing the crimson reploid, touching the screen with his hand.

 

"What is it Omega?" Dr. Weil stared at the screen as well, noticing the fake joking with a golden cyber-elf.

 

"♪~!" Dr. Weil swore he heard a soft cooing sound from the program as it circled around the fake before poking the chuckling reploid's forehead.

 

*Crack!

 

"..." Before Dr. Weil could understand why Zero froze, Omega let out a burst of energy from his hand and destroyed the screen. Omega growled in irritation, storming out of the room and leaving the scientist alone.

 

"Interesting..." Weil muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is what would happen if there are two Zero(s)... One good and one bad.


	25. [Rockman Classic] Random E-Cans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte tells the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Rockman was also tempted to grab a hold of those precious healing items.

"Why does Dr. Wily have a bunch of E-tanks lying around the castles Forte?" Rock asked, shifting his buster back into a hand.

 

"Oh. Those weren't for you." Forte dropped his battle stance, calling Gospel to his side. "Those are for the other wandering Robot Masters."

 

"Wait. Then why are they close to spikes and pit falls?" Rock frowned as Forte combined with Gospel. "Doesn't Dr. Wily care for his robots?"

  
"That old man..." Forte floated up, pointing his buster at the blue bomber. "...He made more than he can handle!"

 

"There are reject-?!" Rockman yelped, avoiding the charge shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forte must be so tired of seeing weird robot masters around the castle.


	26. [Rockman X] Authority to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl wished Zero saw X instead, finding X covered in blood.... In the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Rockman X got used to executing offenders of Neo Arcadia... Look at Dr. Weil for example. Pretty sure there are more but yeah... :O

"X...?" Axl stared at the bloody blue Android. He knows this scent too well. Human blood. "What did you-?!"

 

"..." X walked towards his room; droplets of blood fall from his armor. The black reploid followed, panic rising.

  
*Click.

  
"Why?" Axl can't help but ask.

 

"Because they trust me..." X's voice cracked. "I'm the only one... authorized to kill..."

"Why you and not...?" Axl watched as the reploid threw his armor to the floor.

 

"I don't want to understand Axl!" X yelled as he cried, trying to get away from the dreadful red. "But I can't... (X choked) I have to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt Zero knew this.... Or maybe he did?


	27. [Rockman Zero] Refusal to Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Zero has moments of not wanting to get out of bed. X is just spoiling him with his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your best friend feels like a walking squishy ice pack, you just have to use him.

" _Zero? It's time to start your mission._ " The blue cyber-elf nudged the crimson reploid sleeping on his lap.

 

"Five more minutes...." Zero muttered for the fifth time as he held onto a leg. 'So cold...'

 

" _You said that ten minutes ago... Get up Z_." The Cyber-elf laughed, poking Zero's forehead.

 

"Quit it X..." Zero moved away, burying his face onto the program's belly. '...And soft.'

 

" _I knew Ciel shouldn't have given you a bed._ "

 

"Best thing in the world..." Zero turned his whole body to curl up towards the cold.

 

" _I know Z..._ " X sighed, " _but you can't sleep forever._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe... Zero simply doesn't want to work anymore, unable to find any meaning when it's Elpizo giving the orders.


	28. [Rockman Classic] Rocks in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock may be experiencing an identity crisis, even if he is the real Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then there's Blues who (keeps count of all the Rocks) doesn't mind killing his brother nine times if Rock turned evil.

"Hey Blues. Question." Rock asked, lying on the grass and observing cloud formation with his older brother. "Excluding me, how many Rock(s) have you encountered?"

 

"Hmm.." Blues closed his eyes, enumerating. "There's Quint, the Rock from the peaceful future but forcibly converted into a fighting bot; Shadow Rock, another future Rock but got scrapped by Wily and became oddly powerful; And then Copy Rock, the robot Dr. Wily lets you fight from time to time..."

 

"So...?" Rock poked his brother's shoulder. "You met three Rocks?"

 

"No. Twelve, Rock." Blues opened one eye, noting his sibling's confused face. "Spare bodies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it... How many other Rocks are there?


	29. [Rockman X] Who is Stronger between the Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Zero have this stalemate where they aren't sure how to break.... Nor care sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment... Your senpais are so close that they sound like they're complimenting each other.

"Hey Z." X said, sitting near the door of the limousine. "Who's stronger, me or you?"

 

"It's obvious who's the stronger one." Zero shook his head. Axl, who sat between the duo, grinning. "I wanna know the answer!"

 

" **Him**." Both Zero and X said at the same time, equally surprised at the other's confession.

 

"You killed dangerous Mavericks more than any of us." Zero frowned. X pointed out, "I did it with everyone's help, but you performed solo and got the same results."

 

"How about you two fight later?" Axl suggested.

 

"It's always a tie." X sighed. Zero agreed, "Never-ending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axl decides he will be the one to break the stalemate...
> 
> Not. X will always keep getting upgrades from his dad while Zero is a bad ass.


	30. [Rockman Zero] Theoretical Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure after finalizing CIEL system, Ciel worked on the Biometal theory next.
> 
> X found out and decided to bother Zero about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X found another excuse to obtain death and Zero refuses to do his BF's feelings as usual.
> 
> Zero would've accepted but he is pretty sure X doesn't have enough energy left. One wrong move and X ceases to exist.

"What are you two doing?" Alouette asked, watching the blue cyber-elf straddle Zero.

 

" _Ciel said it's possible that Zero and I merge into a stronger being._ " The ex-ruler explained as he beat his friend's chest. " _I want to try but Zero refuses!"_

 

"I am not going to absorb you, X." Zero frowned with his eyes closed, sitting on his chair and pretending everything is completely normal.

 

" _Let me in!_ " X pleaded, cupping the Hunter's cheeks. Zero opened one eye, replying. " **No.** "

 

"I...will call sis." Alouette left the room, curious herself how Zero and X would look like merged. 'ZX?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I was going for the scene where X is like 'MERGE WITH ME OR I WILL HAUNT YOU!' But Zero's like 'Nope. You gonna suffer with me ghost.'
> 
> Then... I wrote it and the skit looks fluffy.


	31. [Rockman Classic] Harem Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read and watched the Megaman Franchise, you'd realize the potential amount of love candidates in each one...
> 
> Thank goodness it's a fighting game... Most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Rockman reads about tropes.

"Roll...?" After reading several articles relating to story plots and game plays, Rock sat on the couch beside his twin unit to say something. "I learned there is a concept called Reverse Harem."

 

"Oh." Roll placed her tablet down, looking at him.

 

"..." Receiving the data through their established connection, Roll mirrored her brother's blank expression. "No."

 

"But you fit the description. Most Robot masters are male and they wish to claim you in their own way..." Rock explained, but Roll was shaking her head.

 

"Rock..." Roll took a deep breath before stating. "Some behave that way towards you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll points out another strange revelation.


	32. [Rockman X] When Hesitation affects Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X may inadvertently request Sigma to reconsider and understand the Irregulars.
> 
> Instead of being more compassionate, Sigma might have sided with their cause...
> 
> LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the real lapdog of the government?

 

"Do you wish to be a B Rank forever?" Scolding his newest recruit, the Commander allowed his subordinates to leave.

 

"Commander Sigma." The blue android spoke, observing the crimson reploid argue with the purple hunter at the entrance. "I do not care about ranks, as long as I can save lives-"

 

"Hesitation is not an option for us!" Sigma is starting to get tired of playing nice.

 

"I prefer to hesitate than to be hasty." X confessed, "They are still our people even if they've gone irregular."

 

"Then they deserve to die for their beliefs-" Sigma paused.

 

"Really?" X wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest. Reploids (first introduced) would have limited rights in the world and are considered as an object - A tool that can be bought and reprogrammed for a specific purpose.
> 
> How long would it take for reploids to ask for equal rights? I mean, humanity may have imposed rules but general biases are still present. (Humans are choosy. o-o)
> 
> Unfortunately, reploids are based on an android known to emulate human thought and emotion. Emotions always clouds judgement... Or will they utilize the past and hope for the same results?


	33. [Rockman Zero] The Thoughts of the Cyber-elf Handler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alouette doesn't want to be all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMZ3 time period. Ciel might as well get another project going after the CIEL system.

"X. Are you... dying?" Finally capable of detecting energy fluctuations, the reploid never thought her playmate would... eventually disappear.

 

" _Hn._ " The blue cyber-elf didn't deny, sitting on Zero's bed as he read the data flowing out from the hologram screens.

 

"You spent too much energy?" [Her hug tightened around the plush toy given to her by Ciel.]

 

" _It was necessary, Alouette._ " X paused when he noticed the girl shaking.

 

"Sis' cyber-elf..." Alouette's voice crackled, "She's not going to replace you so why-?!"

 

" _Come here._ " X entered the physical plane, allowing the reploid to hug him. " _This was bound to happen._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero just comes in and sees X taking care of Alouette, completely unaware that his best friend is gonna die after a few more missions. o-o


	34. [Rockman Classic] How Famous Scientists Mentally Train Their Creations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember. These two came from different doctors...
> 
> Both mentalities have their good and bad. o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Dr. Light's countermeasure in MMX5.

"Your father sucks." Forte told Rock one day, finally meeting the incomplete juvenile android.

 

"What makes you say?" Rock leaned down to stare at blinking eyes. Rock smiled and X mimicked the gesture.

 

"♩~!" X beeped, having his voice synthesizer offline for reasons.

 

"Light's too controlling." Forte stated, staring at sparkling green eyes. "Censorship of particular memory? Makes sense why Blues keeps refusing his offer."

 

"Only when it's necessary!" Rock defended.

 

"Pain is what shapes development." Forte raised his finger near X's nose, causing X to go cross-eyed. "If Dr. Light really wants X to grow... then let his creation scream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock doesn't want X to be gravely hurt, but Forte considers pain an inevitable requirement.


	35. [Rockman X] Hair Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aside from various hair products, Zero needs to properly comb his hair...
> 
> Then the crimson Hunter realizes, through Iris, that having another person comb your hair feels nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero tends to fall asleep between the sessions.

"How many times do you brush Zero's hair?" Axl asked X as he entered the room. X had Zero's head on his lap while sitting on the couch.

 

"Three times." X answered, still detangling the end of Zero's hair. "Whenever Zero barges in my room with a brush."

 

"Sorry, but you spend ten to fifteen minutes in each session." Axl muttered and X placed his brush down.

 

"Never noticed... Hey Z?" X scratched Zero's scalp. "Favor. Can you find another comb slave?"

 

"No... You're best comb slave." Zero buried his face on X's stomach.

 

"Great." X sighed while Axl laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X wouldn't be surprised if he can comb Zero's hair while asleep or dead.... [MMZ reference?]


	36. [Rockman Zero] Queer Jokes Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero might be flirting or joking with his best friend.
> 
> X feels like a dense rock or a brother with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why X often meets with Zero in times of emergencies.

"Ah fuck me!" Zero realized he missed a cyber-elf X told him to get.

" _You should be careful with your words Z._ " X warned, floating behind the crimson reploid. " _Someone might take you seriously_."

 

"It's fine." Zero dashed back, falling instead of climbing the stairs.

" _No it isn't!_ " X argued, floating down as Zero lands on his feet.

"It is." Zero pulled his buster, shooting wandering robots. "Because it's you."

" _What?_ " X turned silent as Zero leaped passed the spikes to grab the capsule.

 

As soon as Zero returned to his side, X crossed his arms. " _I don't want to!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X thinks Zero is either a sarcastic warrior or a faithful maverick. [It's definitely the former.]


	37. [Rockman Classic] Crying feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounded with unreasonable individuals, these are times Forte wished Blues were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forte thinks crying is useless...
> 
> Especially when it's an Android doing it.
> 
> Who would show mercy to it anyways?

"Crying. Really?" The blackbot had to ask, watching Dr. Light and his rival work on... artificial tearducts. "Discard it! It's unnecessary."

 

"X needs it so he can express himself more humanly." Rock explained, looking back at the monitor.

"All X needs is sentience and independence." Forte explained. "The rest will follow."

 

"Not as simple as you think Forte." Roll retorts back, entering the basement with fluids. "Emotions are hard to express with limited features."

"So you want everyone to know how X feels?" Forte frowned. "That's a sign of vulnerability."

 

"Humans are vulnerable creatures." Dr. Light chuckled and Forte groaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes sense when you're making your masterpiece.


	38. [Rockman X] The Thoughts of Vile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile isn't the type to question what happened...
> 
> but when he does, it may have sense to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Zero destroyed Vile's armor, but the world insists everything (in short X) is fine?

"Urgh!" The blue Maverick hunter struggled to escape the ride armor's grip.

"Fool! Did you think you could defeat me?" Crushing the worthless B-Class Hunter, Vile knows he should stop delaying and kill the fool but this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"!!!" X winced as the ride armor squeezed his insides.

 

*Zwwnnng!

 

"!!!" Vile immediately jumped to safety.

"Zero." Vile knows Zero's destructive shot would hit the generator, cause an explosion and kill-?

"Are you all right?" Zero pointed his buster at the stunned maverick as X coughed.

 

'I-impossible!' Vile stared at the burning mass and back at X. 'Deux ex machina?!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't Zero's attack also hit X because he is pretty sure he had X block the front portion of his ride armor? Zero only has a minute chance of hitting the generator alone.
> 
> No offense but Zero's destructive power output wouldn't make an accurate hit possible, particularly charged shots. [Zero is meant to be a killing machine which is understandable.]
> 
> Another important fact, Vile is pretty sure the destruction of his ride armor would kill X, especially when Zero shot the core. The B-class has low health and should have died instantaneously from close proximity to said explosion. Vile did not install a baby battery in his precious work.
> 
> How is all of this happening?


	39. [Rockman Zero] Having a Dead Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being dead has its perks.
> 
> X uses it for serious matters... And also for his amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _No one can see me-?!_ " Slowly turns to see someone stare at them with a judging look.
> 
> [That's how I imagine harmless ghosts are like. X would fit the bill no?]

"Zero?" Ciel asked. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Nothing." Zero reassured, curious what his deceased partner wants. "Continue with the briefing."

"V-very well." Ciel continued, unaware a particular cyber-elf is climbing up Zero's back.

 

" _♪~_ " The ex-ruler of Neo Arcadia reached his destination, resting his arms on top of Zero's head while having his legs rest on Zero's shoulders.

" _So this is how it feels like to_ _piggyback ride!_ " X said in awe.

"Hn-!?" Zero didn't expect X to block his view.

 

" _Hey Z._ " Emerald an inch away sapphire. " _Am I heavy?_ "

 

"Zero?!" Ciel didn't expect Zero to fall back for no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There but not there, X creeps Zero out at times.
> 
> Not sure if Ciel needs a device to see cyber-elves or it's in her genes...  
> In a realistic sense, it would be the former.


	40. [Rockman Classic] Preferences and Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte distracts,  
> Blues gives,  
> X happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil the newborn!

"Chocolate?" Forte asks, staring at the heart-shaped container.

 

"..." He looks at the side. "Rockman's chocolate looks better than mine... Why?"

"Yours are obligation chocolate." Roll explains, "Rock and Dr. Light, on the other hand, are very important to me."

"Thanks.." Blues got his store-bought chocolate and walked out of the living room.

 

"What about X?" Forte frowns. "Is his the handmade or the store-bought?"

"X can't eat chocolate because-" Dr. Light begins to explain, but hears a thrill downstairs.

"♪~!" [Amusement]

 

"?!" The old scientist jolted, running to the basement. "BLUES! NOOO!"

"Blues is spoiling X." Rock chuckled.

"Yeah..." Forte looks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you get for creating an Android below your homey home.


	41. [Rockman X] Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No reploid would go to a therapist, admit they're having a hard time getting over something they did voluntarily and move on when they internally don't want to get out just yet.
> 
> That would make them feel worse...
> 
> ...so they try to move on at their own pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living, watching, fighting and eventually killing all your comrades (that felt like your own family) would traumatize anyone right?
> 
> It would traumatize Axl right?

"Axl?" The blue hunter enters his room to see his friend.

"What is it, X?" Axl mumbled.

"Why are you on my bed again?" X wonders, walking inside.

"I can't sleep in my room." Axl answered.

  
"You can install the program Pallette recommended you?" X suggests.

"Nah~" [Axl knows X is staring down at him.] "I'm good."

"But you're having reoccurring nightmares about your  _past_ " X points out. "yet you refuse to go to a thera-"

 

"Just trust me." Axl hogs the blanket, preparing for shutdown. "I'll be fine."

"..." X sits on his bed, sighing. 'Will you really be fine?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X worries Axl will turn as silent and reclusive as Zero.


	42. [Rockman Zero] Faith in your Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers are more bright-eyed than adults (or is this naivety?)
> 
> Ahh... I wrote a heroine. Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMZ is like a survival game. Zero's missions are mainly about rescue, supplies, and reclamation for his small base.
> 
> If you fail one of the missions, it's not a game-over but a slap on the back...

"Zero?" The blonde stared at the crimson reploid. "Did you even rest?"

"I've slept enough." The ancient hero replied. "Your orders, Ciel?"

 

[It was always like this.]

 

"Zero!" Ciel cried. "Please save them befo-!"

"I'm on it." Zero dashed away, activating his Z-saber.

 

[Zero would leave]

 

"Don't you want to visit Cerveau?" Ciel suggested. "before you continue with those woun-"

"No time." Zero urged. "We need to defeat that Copy."

 

[Fight and come back.]

* * *

 

[So...]

 

'Zero will return.' Ciel thought, standing outside. 'He always does.'

"Ciel?" Elpizo asked. "What are you doing there?"

 

[All I have to do is wait.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero's either dense or indifferent.


	43. [Rockman Classic] Rescuing Rockman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues values life more than Rock. Trust me on this.
> 
> Blues only has one, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But still...

"Why did you do that, Blues?" The blue bomber scolded his oldest sibling who looked away to see the sunset. "You could have died there! We both know between the two of us that only I have spare-!"

 

"You had a higher chance of having your IC destroyed if I hadn't interfered." The robot master calculated, glancing at his brother. "When was the last time you made back-up?"

"B-but... The same goes to you as well..." Rock argued, weakly in Blues' perception.

 

"I'll be fine." Blues walked away. "If I were you, I'd get myself fixed pronto. You're leaking everywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are exceptions such as sibling safety.


	44. [Rockman X] Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, Zero would ~~most~~ definitely save X first than anyone if all conditions between the two or more hostages are constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero has a tendency to do suicidal deeds to save protagonist.

"Why didn't you save Axl first?" The blue reploid sighed, looking down HQ through the roofdeck. "You know he's faster than me at the time."

 

"Because I trust you to evacuate the civilians within the perimeter, X." The crimson hunter answered, resting his arms on the rails like his partner. "If I saved Axl, he'd only aggravate the Maverick."

"You wouldn't know for sure, Zero..." X hummed, watching the civilians. "You always save me first before anyone else."

 

"You're experienced and capable than most reploids." Zero remarked. "You'd do the same for me."

"True~" X looked towards the blonde, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Zero, X will save the blonde if absolutely needed coz Zero tends to get out from his binds sometimes...


	45. [Rockman Zero] Powerful but fragile Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the reason Weil gave Omega the armor body is because Zero's body is not as sturdy as he had predicted against another buffed-up reploid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero's body is extremely OP with the virus but without it... Err.... He's just gonna be some strong reploid. Not OP strong, but strong enough to fend against the four Guardians... But hey! That leaves around... A single digit of resistance within the entire populace? It's not like Wily made it easy for other scientists to upgrade his masterpiece's body right? [Would he?]
> 
> At that era, there wouldn't be Lumine-strong reploids huh? Well. That's the problem when there are very few deviant scientists in the area.
> 
> I should also take into consideration the upgrades and mods in the fake body Zero's mind is transferred to. That's the same body which beat Omega in the past so it makes sense for Zero (who's been learning better ways to killing his enemies and stuffing cyber-elves in his system) to beat Omega (kept isolated and probably used the armor body to kill things) again.

" _ **Don't forget...**_ " The old scientist warned. " _ **I hold the lives of all humans and Reploids in my hand!**_ "

 

...

 

"Ok." Zero sat down.

" _ **...**_ " The human squinted, " _ **Really?**_ "

"Hn." Zero pulled out an E-can, drinking it.

 

"So X..." Zero started, ignoring the old man demanding for an explanation. "Was I always this fragile?"

" _You're a glass cannon._ " A golden cyber-elf appeared beside Zero. " _It makes sense for Weil to give your body a nearly-invincible armor. When paired with Mother Elf, Omega will be immortal._ "

"Any solution?" Zero wonders, letting his partner rest beside him.

 

" _Leave it to me._ " X promised, counting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only issue Zero has here is: (1) Omega's maverick trait [programming? Not sure here. It's a blur...] and (2) Dark Elf's ability. Weil is a future problem which he will deal with later. [Human hiding in his hidey hole.]
> 
> Easy solution to Issue 1 is terminate Omega, but Issue 2 will bring Omega back to life.
> 
> Solution for Issue 2? If X isn't there, Zero would keep fighting until Dark Elf dies from energy loss or take Dark elf when she's out in the open. Distract Omega with the shield boomerang or something... It'll be fun. It's not easy snatching a cyber-elf from its user. That would explain how the pantheons are faring against cyber-elf user Zero.


	46. [Rockman Classic] Light's Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The complexity of the mind is infinite...
> 
> And Dr. Light examines it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Light decides X will be the ultimate test.

[1st Law]

"I'm sorry." Rock told his creator. "I thought of killing Wily and using the Zeroth law as its overriding reason."

 

It was only after the seventh war that Dr. Light noticed it.

* * *

 

[2nd Law]

"You're asking why I follow your orders?" Roll repeats her father's question. "Because I trust you."

 

The limitations imposed by Asimov's Laws...

* * *

 

[3rd Law]

"..." Blues stared at the human. "I'm who I am today because of the choices I make without human order."

 

It hinders progress.

* * *

[???]

"You are a new type of robot who can think independently." The scientist explained.

 

X will change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does one really need to be bound to the laws to do good, when good is considered to be an inert trait of said-individual?
> 
> [Time to teach X about morality.]


	47. [Rockman X] Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero only needs one person to remain sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment Zero wins the bet (lasting the longest in the white room) because of X.

Everything is white.

 

"..." The crimson hunter sat at the corner, away from the door.

 

Inside a soundproof room,

 

"..." The reploid closes his eyes, waiting.

 

Nothing is here.

 

"..." The blonde fiddles with his Z-saber.

 

It's been twenty-seven days, twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes since the entire A-Class Maverick Hunters agreed to participate in this experiment.

 

"..." Zero thought of his assignments and the bet...

 

To see their responses to isolation, the experiment permits them to speak with one person for ten minutes every time seven days elapsed.

 

*Ding!

 

...

 

"The usual." Zero answered for the fourth time.

 

...

 

"How are you, Zero?" X greeted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X has experience with isolation. He knows what someone would like to see during a long period of monotony.


	48. [Rockman Zero] Tips on Scrap Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero stares at his cyber-elf munching friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X eating like a squirrel.

"X. Are you eating a cyber-elf?" The crimson hunter asked, staring at the blue cyber-elf gripping a queer purple program.

 

" _Yes. Yes I am._ " X answered, gulping down energy residue.

 

"..." Unsure what to say, the reploid offered as he entered his room. "If you want... I have more."

 

" _I can't eat your elves, Zero._ " X laughed. " _I only eat incomplete elves._ "

 

"Incomplete?" Zero watched X place the struggling purple in his mouth.

 

" _They're corrupted_  *munches*" X explained with his cheeks puffed from his food. " _Weakness_ *munches* _sunwhite_  *Munches* _unstable..._ *Munches* _hmm?_ "

 

"..." Zero cupped X's cheek, picturing his ex-partner. 'So cute.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero wants X to eat more.


	49. [Rockman Classic] Spike trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockman and the problems of spikes.

"Hello X." The brunette starts, looking at the curious android. "Big brother Rock wants to teach you something."

"♪~" X beeped, oozing with excitement. "♬~!"

 

"Let's begin." Rock pulled out a diagram. "As you know, Dr. Light created us to adapt and utilize all available resources in the area to accomplish our mission."

"However, you must avoid this at all cost..." Rock pointed at a pit with needles. "Spikes!"

"?!" X made a high-pitch beep.

 

  
"Spikes are dangerous." Rock explained. "They're often used to puncture armor."

"So be careful..." Rock patted the worried android. "Spikes are as lethal as weapons of mass destruction."


	50. [Rockman X] Spare Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl would definitely experiment and hone his recon skills.
> 
> X... He'll work more or be a nerd/NEET/sloth.
> 
> Zero would be... Doing anything really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero must be fine with horror.

"Hello-Axl." X paused, staring at the crimson reploid. "Why are you disguising as Zero again?"

"How did you figure me out?" _Zero_ crossed his arms, annoyed. "I've studied all his habits, behavior and actions but you still did it."

"There's something about Zero that's different from the rest." X covered his mouth. "Sorry if I'm not being specific-?!"

 

*Thud.

 

"Nice look." Zero complimented, coming from nowhere to pick X up like a sack. "Taking X to a movie marathon."

"Not horror!" X squirmed. "Take Layer instead! Axl! Help!"

"I got it!" Axl spoke out. "X cultivated Zero-senses!'

 

"Axl~!" X screamed.


	51. [Rockman Zero] Sleep cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't talk to your BF. You might not even sleep anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero will skip sleep if it's X.

....

 

"?" Zero opens his eyes, seeing his best friend scan him.

"X." Zero stares at the cyber-elf. "What are you doing?"

" _Checking if you're okay._ " X answers. " _I'm almost done.._ "

"Oh..." Zero sits up. "Let's talk."

 

" _You should be sleeping, Zero_." The cyber-elf says, finalizing his analysis. " _You have pending missions_."

"Come sit." Zero moves to make space, patting the matress. "Just for a while..."

" _Okay..._ " X sits down. " _But t_ _ell_ _me when you're feeling drowsy._ "

 

...

 

* * *

 

...

 

" **Zero?** "

 

[A knock?]

 

" **Ciel is looking for you.** "

 

" _Alou?_ " X checks the time, exclaiming. " _Nine AM?!_ "

"I didn't feel drowsy." Zero stands up, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X hates himself.


	52. [Rockman Classic] Favorite Sibling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is either too cute, too curious and beyond the nature of human baby logic to understand the concept of favoritism.
> 
> Rock and Roll got the idea from watching TV.
> 
> Blues is here to watch over his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stare. Blink. Process. Beep.

[Systems online.]

 

"X.." Rock whispered.

 

[Three life signatures detected.]

 

"X. Wake up~" Roll sang.

 

[Activating Visual and Auditory system...]

 

"Why are we even doing this?" Blues sighed.

 

[Adjusting exposure...]

 

"Good morning, X!" Rock greeted, standing between Roll and Blues.

 

[Testing voice synthesizer...]

 

"I know you're confused and wondering where Dr. Light might be, but we can't have him here or he'll influence you." Rock started.

"♪~" X chirped.

"So who's your favorite sibling?" Roll asked and X beeped again.

"One beep is me, two beeps is Roll and three beeps is Blues." Rock stated.

 

"..." Blues let out another sigh. 'Why bother?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Activate. Input. Process. Output.


	53. [Rockman X] Creation of a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is too deep into human norms.

"X.." The crimson hunter spoke to his best friend, waiting for Axl to return from his mission for movie night.

 

"What do you want to talk about, Zero?" X inquired, watching the telepod.

 

"I hear you plan on making offsprings..." Zero wondered. "You need a donor?"

 

"D-donor?!" X stood up, exclaiming. "Zero! Why would you-we-No!"

 

"No?" Zero frowned. "Why not?"

 

"I-I mean!" Temperature rising, X couldn't look at him. "R-reploids don't follow human logic!"

 

"You want **four** offsprings, X." Zero emphasized. "Splitting your DNA won't be sufficient for their creation."

 

"..." X stared at Zero, blinking. "I...I will take note."


	54. [Rockman Zero] Name Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Zero wants to know who he is very badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X tries to be cryptic...

" _Don't wast-_ "

 

"Is my name really Zero?" Even with Ciel screaming from a distance, the crimson reploid asked as he activates the weapon.

 

" _Yes._ " It replied before vanishing.

 

* * *

 

" _Terminate that copy of min-_ "

 

"If you're X then am I your best friend Zero or a reploid named Zero?" The crimson hero asked. "Or-"

 

" _Terminate him first._ " The golden cyber-elf vanished.

 

 

* * *

 

".. _._ " Saving Zero from an explosion, the apparition began. " _Since you disappeared, I-_ "

 

"What's your answer?" Zero magically woke up, grabbing X's ankle. "Am I really  **Zero**?"

 

" _You are you!_ " X tugged, but Zero refused to let go.

 

"Answer!" Zero demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Then there's Zero.


	55. [Rockman Classic] Wily Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wily thinks of ways to advance this sluggish civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered the Rockman series... made by Ruby-Spears?

The world is too dull. It needs someone to make a change. That someone has to be him. [It has to be.]

 

"You musing again, doctor?" Blues wondered, checking his phone as he sat on the couch.

 

There is no question about it. Humanity is progressing too slowly. [Some norms must be discarded. Risks must be taken.]

 

"..." Blues sighed, looking to the side and checking the surveillance cameras within the castle. "Well. It's been a week so might as well."

 

[Dr. Albert Wily must begin the path to development once more. Dr. Light will catch on.]

 

"Call the robot masters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative and very active...
> 
> What if Dr. Wily isn't motivated by world domination, but improving the world he seeks to dominate?


	56. [Rockman X] No time for Leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When X and Zero drink, stuff always happens to drag them off bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Axl was a morning person?

"I thought you promised we'd train today?" Axl stood beside the bed, staring at the blue bomber.

"Right~" X yawned, stretching his arms and having his elbow hit Zero. "Sorry."

"Hmm..." Zero grumbled, refusing to move.

"♪~" X sat up, answering. "Drank with Z."

 

"Why aren't you two in your room then?" Axl mused. "Zero's room is farther from the elevator."

"Dunno." X looked around, rubbing his eyes. "Zero has higher tolerance."

"Great." Axl tugged X's wrist, dragging the brunet out of bed. "Let's just go already."

"So eager." X chuckled.

 

...

 

After a minute of turning, Zero begrudgingly got off bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno about you but getting hit by someone in the morning would certainly wake me up.


	57. [Rockman Zero] Nonsense Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why X and Zero can't patrol together anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X wants Zero to settle down and have a lover.

"Z-zero..." The leader of the Resistance mumbled, unaware of the two males observing her. "Hn..."

 

...

 

" _Zero._ " The cyber-elf looked at his friend, declaring in her stead. " _Ciel likes you._ "

"I doubt it." Zero confessed as he gazed back at the intrusive program. "She may be experiencing a nightmare with all the spastic movements."

" _Or she's dreaming of having sex with you._ " X hinted. " _Like Leviathan._ "

"?!" Zero took a step back. However, before X explained, retaliated. "Is that an invitation?"

  
*Thud!

 

" _You had this coming_ _!_ " X yelled [while Zero's laughing].

"?!" Ciel woke up to see X straddling and slapping Zero silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero likes chatting with X. A bit too comfortable.


	58. [Rockman Classic] Hibernation Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Do not use robots as your counsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wily may have realized the cave or secret laboratory/fortress (he currently resides with several robot masters) to create Zero may not be the ideal area to live in.

"..." The scientist stood in front of the capsule, staring at his unfinished masterpiece.

 

"Old man!" Forte entered the room, checking the time. "It's been a week! When will you sleep?"

"It doesn't matter." Wily grabbed his improvised phone, checking his preexisting and oddly untouched (except by a certain blue bomber) territories. "What would be the ideal environment for Zero to reside in?"

 

"He's a warbot." Forte cleaned his earpiece with his pinky, raising an eyebrow. "He'll survive anywhere."

"True." Dr. Wily wondered. "But is our current area the ideal environment for him?"

"A **war** -bot." Forte repeats.

 

...

 

Wily hesitantly agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the areas Dr. Wily have in possession, Zero could been found anywhere.
> 
> Just imagine Sigma and co finding Zero in a skull fortress. O-o


	59. [Rockman X] Thoughts of an Ideal Sleeping Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and X chat about place of final rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Zero and X actually had to plan how they'll rest.

"A dark and cold place." Zero answered, reading his reports as he permitted his friend to lean on his shoulder. "Any position since we're reploids."  
"You'll feel stiff though~" X hummed, sitting on the couch. "I prefer a comfortable position like lying down or sitting, but temperature and lighting doesn't matter to me."

 

"You should rest in a lighted room." Zero berated, tilting his head. "Maybe sit on a throne?"  
"And what? You'll rest kneeling on the floor." X humored, closing his eyes. "That's terrible."

 

"Why are you two so weird?" Axl interrupted, staring at the two tired S-Rank Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if you find X in a capsule lying down instead of sitting? :O


	60. [Rockman Zero] Even after Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and X continues to think about Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if X follows Zero?

"What's after cyber-elf life?" Zero mused, kicking the sliced-up eel reploid.

 

"According to the Law of Conservation of Energy, energy cannot be destroyed nor created." X holds onto Zero's shoulder, floating in water. "Cyber-elves are integrated into reploids or transformed as an erasure weapon. There is no life after this... However, Ciel has plans of-"

"Hold that thought." Zero stared at the camera. "Let's go."

 

"What's wrong?" X followed Zero outside the data storage room.

"Someone's watching us." Zero murmured, musing. "So... Does that mean we'll see each other again?"

 

"Surely." X confirmed.

"As a tool for humanity." Zero ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean Ciel did finish her SYSTEM so she had time to think how to increase cyber-elf lifespan. Satellite cyber-elves were made but hmm... ZX happened so back to DNA. o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are harder than what I imagined them to be.


End file.
